


Kira's Premonitions

by Winona_Ryder



Category: Beetlejuice (1988)
Genre: Cheer Captain - Freeform, Cheerleaders, Dirty Sock, Duct Tape, F/F, F/M, Kidnapping, Married Couple, Premonitions, Rescue, Stabbing, Torture, Visions, flagpole, injuries, knife, protecting, rope
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 1988-03-30
Updated: 1988-03-30
Packaged: 2021-03-15 16:07:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 7,849
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29686476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Winona_Ryder/pseuds/Winona_Ryder
Summary: Kira is having premonitions that she doesn't want cause she is afraid they will come true.  Skye, Lydia and Beetlejuice are going to figure out how to help her. Will it help Kira with the premonitions she has been having?
Relationships: Alyson & James Evans, Aster Norris & Roxy Evans, Dave & Ella Graham, Kira Hart & Beetlejuice, Marie Blake & Willow Peters, Skye & Lydia Deetz, jack & Mary Jones





	1. Chapter 1

Kira is resting on the sofa in the living room while Skye, Lydia and Beetlejuice are playing Candy Land on the dining room table with pretzels and drinks.

Meanwhile Kira is asleep dreaming about their dad Jake, who they thought had died of cancer, but it turns out that he drowned (Just like the Maitlands did) in his car being hit and pushed off the Winter River Bridge by a black car driven by Jack and Mary.

Kira wakes up fast, sweating and has tears streaming down her face. Lydia and BJ turn to look at Kira with worried expressions on their faces while Skye just looks at her.

"Scarecrow what's wrong you were sleeping then you woke up fast sweating and crying" Beetlejuice said.

"I'm fine, just a dream nothing to worry about" Kira said in a quiet voice.

They go back to playing the game and figure out who's winning.

Kira just smiles, and starts to drink wine they look at her shocked and speechless as to why she's drinking a lot of wine from the bottle.

"Are you sure your ok cause you never drink wine" Lydia said.

Kira gets out of her chair, walks over to Lydia and Beetlejuice, grabs their hands, walking them over to the couch sitting down Lydia on one side of BJ, Kira on his lap while Skye clears the table, puts the dishes in the sink and walks over to the couch sitting on the other side of BJ.

"Lydia can you please tell me how the Maitlands died" Kira said.

"They were in their car driving home from their hardware store when they got to the bridge there was a dog so their car ended up on the bridge at the end, when the dog got off they plummeted over the bridge drowned in their car and died" Lydia said.

"Oh, was it sad when they drowned in their car" Kira said barely a whisper.

"I honestly don't know I met them when they were already ghosts" Lydia said.

Skye, Lydia and BJ look at Kira, she has tears in her eyes, but BJ wipes them away with his cold hand she drinks more wine.

"Skye how did Jake die" Lydia said.

"He died of cancer that's what mom told us" Skye said.

Kira looks at Skye, Lydia and BJ with more tears, anger and chokes on the wine.

"Mom is a lying whore. there is no way he died of cancer" Kira said coughing.

Skye, Lydia and Beetlejuice look at her shocked about what just came out of her mouth, Skye tries to scold her.

"Your 3-years-old you shouldn't be saying bad words like that" Skye said.

"Why not that's what she is and you know it" Kira said.

Skye slaps her in the face hard, Kira stays on his lap, Lydia walks over to Skye and tries to calm her down.

"Skye why did you slap her she was only stating the truth" Lydia said.

"What do you mean he didn't die of cancer" Beetlejuice said.

Kira takes a shaky breath and tries to calm down but can't.

"He died the same way the Maitlands did, he was sitting in his red car, a black car driven by Jack and mom pushed his off the Winter River Bridge he plummeted over the bridge and drowned" Kira said finishing the bottle of wine getting off his lap laying the bottle on the table.

She runs upstairs to the hallway where her room is, up the attic stairs, pushes the door open, closes it, opens the window, climbs out to the roof and sits there getting some nice cool air shaking and crying but blacks out (fainting) Beetlejuice disappears and reappears on the roof where Kira is, picks her up, carries her in his arms, and teleports them to their room, laying her in bed and under the covers. Lydia and Skye walk in, sit down on the bed and look at her than turn to BJ.

"There is no possible way she knows how he died" Skye said.

"Well actually there is maybe when she was sleeping she had a dream about him and saw it happen" Lydia said.

"Maybe it wasn't a dream, maybe it was a premonition, Lydia always got visions about events that happened" Beetlejuice said.

Kira wakes up slowly with a pail and a bottle of water she empties her stomach from the wine and drinks water to get the taste out of her mouth. She lays back down and finally falls asleep they all sleep through the night.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They all wake up and try to figure out how to help Kira. Will they be able to help her or will she just keep having premonitions?

Early morning, Kira wakes up, goes across the hall to the bathroom, brushes her teeth, and hair she often wears in a bushy ponytail with long parted bangs and wears pale face makeup and peach eye shadow around her eyelids, under her eyebrows, and above her cheekbones.

After she gets her hair and makeup done, she walks into her room, to her closet, picks out her favorite black outfit and combat boots, puts them on, heads out of the room, down the stairs sits on the couch waiting for the others to get up.

They finally wake up, do their morning routine, get dressed, head downstairs for breakfast which is already out on the table for them by Kira.

After they eat they walk into the living room and smile and look at Kira who is dreaming about their dad, Jack and Mary again.

It continues from the last one she had, when she was looking over where the car fell into the water, she saw Jack get out of the car and look over the bridge smiling, while heading back to the car, he got in, both Jack and Mary saw her, but before they drove off Mary put her finger to her lips making a shh motion to Kira not to say anything, while Jack made a slit throat motion running a finger across his throat indicating that she better not say anything or he will slit her throat.

She wakes up fast, shaking and sweating, gets off the couch, runs upstairs to her room fast closes the door, opens her closet, walks in, finds the secret passage no one knows about except Lydia and Beetlejuice she stays there shaking, sweating and cries quietly.

"One minute she was sleeping on the couch, the next thing she's awake and in her room something must be bothering her" Skye said.

"Maybe Beej can find out he can get her to tell him what's bothering her" Lydia said.

Beetlejuice floats upstairs to their room, phases through the door, walks to the closet, walks inside, finds the secret passage and finds Kira shaking and crying, he carries her in his arms, her head buried in his chest, walks out of the closet, and poofs downstairs into the living room, sits on the couch in between Lydia and Skye waiting for Kira to calm down.

"Scarecrow is something bothering you if there is you can tell us" Beetlejuice said.

"I was dreaming about dad, Jack and Mary again, it continued from the last one, I was looking over the bridge, Jack got out of the car, looked over the bridge smiling, when he got back to the car, he got back in, they both saw me, before they drove off mom put a finger to her lips making a shh motion for me not to say anything, while Jack made a slit throat motion running a finger across his throat indicating that I better not say anything you know what that means" Kira said in a quiet shaky voice burring her face on his chest again.

"You have got to be kidding me" Skye said.

Beetlejuice was seething with anger putting Kira on the couch laying her head on Lydia's lap while pacing back and forth by floating. He's gonna make sure that doesn't happen to her.

"I'm beginning to think it's not a dream, or a nightmare maybe a premonition, I had visions myself" Lydia said trying to calm Kira down so she can sleep again even though she doesn't want to.

"I don't want these damn premonitions" Kira said in a shaky voice.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Skye, Lydia and Beetlejuice are watching Kira to make sure she doesn't have anymore premonitions. Will they get her to take a relaxing bubble bath and Will it help Kira with the premonitions she has been having?

Skye, Lydia, and Beetlejuice are talking about how to try to help Kira her with her premonitions while she cooks lunch. She let's lunch cook, while she sets the table for them, once the table is set, she goes back to finish preparing their meals, when they are done cooking she puts them on the plates, brings them into the dining room, puts them on the table and pours them their drinks.   
She goes back into the kitchen to get her favorite lunch Mac and Cheese she scoops as much as she can into her bowl and heads back into the dining room joining them for lunch. 

While they are eating their lunch, she pushes her bowl back away so she has room on the table She slowly falls asleep.

Kira dreams about her parents, but this time they head back to the bridge, grab her throw her into the car, driving back home, once they arrive home, they carry her into the house, back to the basement where she was the first time in the same predicament but instead of the torture curse they do worse to her, she's scared and freezes with fear not moving, she tries to scream but can't. 

She wakes up fast checking her neck to make sure it's fine and not slit looking at Skye, Lydia and Beetlejuice, she sits on his lap shaking and crying burying her head on his chest.

"Wow she woke up really fast something must be wrong again" Skye said.

"Premonitions again huh?" Beetlejuice said.

Kira shakes her head yes.

"What was it about this time" Lydia said.

"I was still on the bridge, Jack and Mary came back, grabbed me, threw me in the car, drove back home, carried me into the house, back into the basement where I was the first time in the same predicament but instead of the torture curse they did much worse than that" Kira said in a shaky voice.

Beetlejuice sat Kira on Lydia's lap while he was seething with anger pacing back and forth while floating thinking of what to do.

"I hate these damn premonitions they are getting worse whenever I go to sleep, why do I have to have them I'm too young and not old enough to have them" Kira said.

"We will figure it out when the time comes but for right now let's just relax" Beetlejuice said picking Kira up, sitting down, puts her on his lap and she buries her head in his chest.

Skye and Lydia look at her and smile but they are worried about her and are trying to help anyway they can.

"How about a nice warm bubble bath it might help you relax" Lydia said.

Kira shakes her head, Lydia picks her up and carries her upstairs to the bathroom where Skye has the bath ready, while she gets undressed and helped into the tub, Skye is in her room getting her pajamas and bed ready for her to go to sleep for the night. 

Lydia is washing her body and hair then rinses the shampoo out of her hair, pulls the plug, helps her out of the tub, wraps the towels around her, dries her body and hair, brushes her hair, (it dries fast) brings her to her room, helps Skye get her ready for bed, puts her pajamas on, gets into bed and falls fast asleep with Beetlejuice next to her. Skye and Lydia fall asleep in her room on a cot halfway near her bed and sleep through the night.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kira wakes up and cooks breakfast for them while they figure out how to help her.

Kira wakes up, does her routine, brushes her hair and teeth, gets dressed in her favorite outfit and combat boots. She heads downstairs to the kitchen to make breakfast for them which is already on the plates, on the table and fills their cups with coffee and orange juice. 

They wake up, do their routine, get dressed, head downstairs for breakfast, sit at the table and start eating.

She just drinks orange juice. After they are done eating, Skye puts the dishes in the sink and washes them while Lydia, Beetlejuice and Kira sit on the couch and watch a movie Skye joins them soon after, with Kira on his lap resting, she doesn't want to fall asleep again or she will have premonitions again.

She tries to stay awake but she can't. She is asleep, this time she dreams about James and Alyson along with jack and Mary torturing her in the basement, grabbing her hair, pulling her up to stand on her feet, cutting her face when she tries to talk back to them, makes her kneel on her knees, punishing her for breaking rules, when she tries to escape they beat her up, and when she yells at Mary for telling the truth, Alyson and James hold her hair to pull her head back so Jack can slit her throat.

Skye, Lydia and BJ look at her when she wakes up fast shaking and crying knowing she had another premonition. They try to get her to talk about it even though she doesn't want to although it might help.

"Let me guess another premonition about our parents" Skye said.

"Yes and no" Kira said.

"Hmm Jack, Mary, James and Alyson" Beetlejuice said.

Lydia looks at her concerned.

"Torturing you in the basement, punishing you for breaking rules and slitting your throat" Lydia said.

Kira shakes her head yes even though she is shaking and trying to calm down.

Beetlejuice is holding her close to his chest his cold touch calming her down.

Kira calms down but is still scared cause her premonitions might come true especially the one she dreadfully wants to forget and doesn't want the others to know or worry about her, knowing Beej he will try to kill them which she doesn't want him to do.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kira wishes she can forget about her premonitions but she can't she doesn't know why she is getting them and hopes she can find out why she's not old enough to have them.

Kira is relaxing in the living room on Beetlejuice's lap while Skye and Lydia are sitting on both sides of him talking about what to do about her premonitions, cause she doesn't know what to do, if this keeps up she will loose sleep and not be able to function the way she is supposed to.

Whenever she sleeps her premonitions are always ready, also she will be so stressed that she will be in the hospital for days just to get back to the way she was before the premonitions started. 

She was her normal goth self but now she's not and that worries her family.

"Is she right about being to young and not old enough to have these premonitions" Skye said.

"I do remember being older than her when I had visions I feared they would come true" Lydia said.

Beetlejuice looks at Kira and smiles then turns back to them talking about Lydia having visions. He remembers something about mediumship and a lot of glowing words that she never understood, hoping Kira doesn't end up like Lydia with all those words that will confuse her.

She looks at them and smiles, but her smile turns into worry and a frown, she walks over to Skye, Lydia and Beetlejuice, Lydia picks her up, while holding her they notice she is worried about something.

"Are you worried about your premonitions coming true" Skye said.

Kira nods her head and lays her head on Lydia's chest. Lydia smiles at her ruffling her hair looking at Skye and Beetlejuice.

"Maybe she's worried about them coming true cause if they do she will loose sleep and not be able to function like she always does and become depressed" Beetlejuice said.

"So what do we do we can't read the book those words will confuse her" Lydia said.

"I'm not sure she knows what a medium is" Skye said.

Skye, Lydia, Kira and Beetlejuice sit on the couch talking, while Kira rests her eyes, not wanting to fall asleep cause she will have another premonition that she might not wake up from, 

She doesn't want to worry them cause this one will be worse than with her parents, and bullies she doesn't want to put them through it cause they helped her months ago.

Kira is snuggling against Lydia Beetlejuice summons a blanket and covers her with it, while Lydia runs her fingers through her hair and BJ is calming her down with his cold hand. 

Skye turns on the tv and all three of them watch a movie while still trying to calm her down hoping she doesn't have another premonition.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kira is resting but she ends up having another premonition and this time it's worse. Will she tell them or will they wait for her to tell them?

Kira is still resting on Lydia's lap with her head on her chest with her running her fingers through her hair and Beetlejuice is still touching her with his cold hand, what they don't know is that she fell asleep and is trying not to have another premonition which will be worse than the others.

This time she dreams about Aster, Marie, Willow and Roxy hanging out and being cheerleaders and cheer captain Roxy is telling them what cheers to do but when they see her they stop, walk over to her taunting her but Aster stands back cause she doesn't want to get yelled at by Roxy.

Marie and Willow grab her by her arms dragging her over to the flag pole, pinning her to it while Roxy grabs some rope and starts to tie her to the flag pole tight, once that is done Marie takes out a dirty sock and hands it to Roxy, Willow takes out a roll of duct tape and hands it to Roxy.

Kira looks at her horrified and knows what happens next. Roxy takes out a knife but doesn't use it yet she first stuffs the dirty sock into her mouth then puts a strip of duct tape over it, whispers something in her ear then licks her cheek tasting fear. 

She finally takes the knife and stabs her in the stomach where blood drips out and then she's unconscious.

Kira wakes up fast shaking and crying while Lydia is still running her fingers through her hair Beetlejuice wipes the tears away she looks down at her stomach but doesn't see any damage then she looks at them worried and exhausted.

"Kira what happened this time" Skye said.

"I don't want to talk about it" Kira said in a quiet voice.

Lydia and Beetlejuice look at her and know what is going on she had another premonition.

"Let me guess this one was at school where the cheerleaders and cheer captain were practicing on the field, there is a flag pole and something happened on the field with the flag pole and got worse from there" Lydia said.

Kira nods her head and looks at Skye and Beetlejuice who then look at her and Lydia and smile.

"How did you know that Lyds" Beetlejuice said.

"I remember that field and flag pole but that's it" Lydia said.

Kira looks at her speechless, still shaking but looks back down at her stomach but still doesn't see anything. Skye looks at her in a weird way.

"Kira there is nothing wrong with your stomach it's fine" Skye said in an annoying tone.

"How do you know Skye, you never had to deal with the bullying and harassment you were always the popular one they didn't treat you the way they treat me, you were always mom and Jack's favorite they never treated you like they do to me" Kira said a little louder.

Kira covers her mouth with her hands and starts sobbing against Lydia's chest Beetlejuice is trying to get her to calm down but it doesn't work she suddenly passes out (faints) from stress.

Lydia carries her upstairs to her room, lays her in bed and covers her up then looks at Skye and Beetlejuice with a worried expression on her face. 

They follow her out into the hallway and leave the door open a crack so they can check on her.

"Skye i'm sure she didn't mean it she's just stressed from all the premonitions she's been having" Lydia said hugging Skye.

"I know but she is too young to have them, she has been through a lot, now she has to deal with these new premonitions from parents and bullies it doesn't make sense" Skye said.

They walk back in, Beetlejuice summons a cot for both Skye and Lydia to sleep on while he sleeps next to Kira holding her close Skye and Lydia fall asleep and hold each other.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kira wakes up and goes downstairs to cook breakfast for them and tries not to have anymore premonitions

Early morning, Kira wakes up, does her morning routine, gets dressed, heads downstairs, walks into the kitchen, gets the cups, plates and silverware and puts them on the dining room table neatly then heads back into the kitchen to make their favorite breakfast. 

She finishes cooking, puts them on their plates and puts coffee in their cups, walks back into the kitchen to put the dishes in the dishwasher, then goes outside to get the mail and newspaper, heads back inside putting the mail next to Skye and Lydia's plates and the newspaper next to Beetlejuice's plate, then sits down at the table drinking orange juice and chocolate milk. 

Skye, Lydia and Beetlejuice wake up, do their routine, get dressed and head downstairs to eat breakfast and read the mail and newspaper while Kira just sits there drinking her orange juice and chocolate milk. 

Kira walks over to the staircase walking up one at a time reaches the top looks over the railing but climbs over the railing holding on with her eyes closed, Beetlejuice sees her, flies up and gets her down safely.

"Kira what were you trying to do you could have gotten hurt" Skye said.

"I wanted to fly like Beej does" Kira said.

Beetlejuice and Lydia look at her shocked and smile.

"If you want to fly in the air just ask I did it and it was fun" Lydia said.

Kira walks over to the table and throws the junk mail and newspaper in the recycle bin, but she sees a letter on the table addressed to her, she picks it up, opens it, starts to read it, but closes her eyes, takes a deep breath, but her face turns pale and she freezes with it in her hand.

Skye, Lydia and Beetlejuice carry her to the couch, sits her on his lap still frozen, Lydia takes the letter, reads it, then hands it to Skye and she reads it they are both shocked to read it, Beetlejuice takes it, reads it then burns it. 

They look at Kira with worried looks on their faces, and notice that she is having another premonition without sleeping. 

This time it's about her being home alone while Skye, Lydia and Beetlejuice are out for the day, she's hiding by her bedroom door looking around the corner seeing James and Alyson break in and look around for her, so they can take her to the house they share with Jack and Mary so they can torture her more she walks into her room and hides in the closet, she stays quiet but they find her, knocking her out dragging her out by the hair, leaving a puddle of blood in her room and leaving a trail of blood before throwing her in the car, driving to the house, carrying her out of the car, into the house, down to the basement, chaining her to the wall gagging her, leaving her unconscious so Jack and Mary can torture her without her being awake. 

Kira snaps out of it looking at Skye, Lydia and Beetlejuice with tears in her eyes they know she had another premonition.

"Was it bad this time when we were out for the day when you were home by yourself?" Lydia said.

Kira nods her head, gets off of his lap, feels her head and notices blood dripping on the floor, looking at them before passing out laying in a puddle of blood.

"How is that possible she couldn't have gotten that from her premonition cause James and Alyson weren't here we would have seen them dragging her out leaving a trail of blood wouldn't we?" Skye said.

"This is getting out of hand" Beetlejuice said using his powers to wrap her head in bandages, cleaning up the blood and laying Kira's head on Lydia's lap.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kira opens her eyes and looks around but doesn't know what is going on.

Kira is still laying on Lydia's lap, slowly opens her eyes, lifting her head up, but since her head is throbbing she tries to sit up, Lydia helps her sit up and puts her on Beetlejuice's lap where his cold hand is on her head to make the swelling go down. 

Skye gets asprin and gives one to Kira for the pain but she refuses to take it. She can't take pills cause they make her worse so Beetlejuice gives her something that will help but it will take a while for her head to heal. 

She takes it and lays her head on his chest finally resting hoping she doesn't have anymore premonitions. They all sleep on the couch with Kira sprawled out on Skye, Beetlejuice and Lydia, while they sleep Lydia runs her fingers through her hair to calm her down. 

If she has another premonition they will see it, she hopes they do but they won't like what they see when it happens. She has another one, they see what is happening, but can only watch in shock. 

They see Kira running from Marie, Roxy and Willow while Aster stands next to them watching as well, she is trying to hide but they find her and start to beat her up, she's too weak to fight back and hopes someone can stop them, she lays there with bruises, and a black eye, before she passes out she calls BJ's name 3 times he walks away from Skye and Lydia, she lays there unconscious, they see Beetlejuice and Jake together BJ in his snake form is protecting Kira and scares the bullies telling them not to bully Kira anymore.

Aster walks away with them, Jake walks towards Kira, picks her up, walks over to Skye, Lydia and Beetlejuice, hands her to him, then looks at them smiling he knows Beetlejuice is her protector ever since she was a year-old, but he's been with her since she was a baby, he looks at Skye and walks over to her hugging her he is happy that Skye and Kira have met someone that cares and loves them, for who they are then he leaves they know he is watching over her. 

They wake up and smile Lydia is still running her fingers through her hair.

Kira wakes up and smiles at them. They smile back and hug her.

"Wow that was one premonition I wasn't expecting to see, it was good to see dad again BJ he knew you were protecting Kira" Skye said.

"I know we finally got to see your dad, he looks good for someone who's dead" Lydia said.

Kira sits up, and smiles, but has tears in her eyes Beetlejuice tries to calm her down but it takes both him and Lydia to calm her down. 

She never got to see her dad he died when she was a year-old.

"Wait you saw dad and I didn't? will I ever get to see him?" Kira said.

"We all saw him he knows I have been protecting you since you were a year old, he chose me to protect you, he knew I had powers and could help you when he can't" Beetlejuice said.

They look at Kira, smile and re assure her she will see him again someday, when she needs him even though she won't expect it especially when BJ is there with her.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kira is making dinner but will she have another premonition without being asleep?

Kira gets off the couch, walks into the kitchen to get the plates, cups, and silverware so she can set the table for them to eat dinner. She walks into the dining room setting the table and gets the drinks, she puts their drinks in the cups, then goes back into the kitchen to finish cooking dinner.

Once she is done cooking dinner, she brings the bowl into the dining room and sets it on the table, she takes a little and puts it on her plate, she drinks her chocolate milk but after that she gets a new cup and puts red wine in it, Skye, Lydia and Beetlejuice sit at the table and start eating. 

She's just sitting there not touching her plate, while she's drinking her cup of red wine she has another premonition this time it's about her relaxing on the couch reading a magazine, but she is not at her house, she is at Roxy's house being bossed around by Marie making her do their chores just like Cinderella/

She hates doing their chores, but if she doesn't she will be punished by getting beat with a whip by Willow on her back, then she will be tortured by Roxy until she is sore and can't move anymore. but she can still talk until her throat is sore then she won't be able to call Beetlejuice unless it's in a weak voice only he can hear. 

Kira is doing chores but she doses off until she feels the whip hit her back more than once, she doesn't scream she just keeps on taking it no matter how much it hurts.

When she is alone she runs upstairs to the bathroom, closes the door, washes her face and throws up in the toilet, she washes her mouth with water and her hands, then heads back downstairs into the living room and finishes the chores.

she takes a breath but she doesn't notice Roxy dragging her by her hair into a unknown room, closing the door, throwing her to the floor and beating her until she can't move. 

She talks back to Roxy but that just gets her a busted lip and a slit throat. She tries to call Beetlejuice he doesn't hear her. 

She comes out of her premonition and is back at the dining room table with Skye, Lydia and Beetlejuice, they look at her and notice she is crying and trying to breathe but she can't.

"I will clean the table and put the dishes in the dishwasher while you both help Kira" Skye said.

Lydia and Beetlejuice help Kira over to the couch and sit her down, but she still can't breathe and stop crying, Lydia tries to calm her down by rubbing her back but she winces in pain.

Beetlejuice rubs her face but notices her lip is really bad, but let's it heal on it's own. They notice her neck and see where it had been slit and wrap it in bandages.

"Kira are you ok you winced in pain when I rubbed your back" Lydia said.

Kira shakes her head no, she gets up from the couch, she can barely walk but she crawls slowly up the stairs, around the corner to her room, crawls in, gets her notebook and a pencil then crawls slowly to the stairs, holds on to the railing and sits on the stairs going down.

Once she is at the bottom she puts the notebook and pencil in her mouth and crawls to the couch, Lydia and Beetlejuice help her sit on his lap, she has her notebook and pencil and starts to write what happened, she writes down her premonition and how she had to do their chores, but she got punished by Willow being whipped on her back and then tortured by Roxy causing her to get beat up and a slit throat. 

She shows them her notebook but also her back with the whip marks. She falls asleep on his lap and he carries her upstairs to her room and into bed then talks to Skye and Lydia.

"That's why she winced in pain when I rubbed her back" Lydia said.

"Yeah and why she couldn't breathe she is in excruciating pain so what do we do" Skye said.

"Let's wait until morning to see if she can breathe and talk even though she has a slit throat" Beetlejuice said.

They see Kira laying on her stomach cause of her back they sleep on the cot and Beetlejuice lays next to her they sleep through the night.


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kira wakes up to go downstairs to make breakfast will she have another premonition?

Once morning comes, Kira gets up, does her routine, gets dressed, brushes her teeth and hair, puts her boots on, heads downstairs, to the kitchen to get the dishes so she can set the table, she puts the food on the plates and coffee in the cups, but she drinks orange juice she finishes it then drinks red wine, Skye, Lydia and Beetlejuice wake up, do their routine, get dressed, head downstairs to eat breakfast.

They sit down and eat they know she is drinking red wine so she can get rid of the pain, she grabs Beetlejuice's hand, walks over to the couch, he sits down with her on his lap, Lydia sits on the couch next to him, while Skye clears the table and puts the dishes in the dishwasher.

Kira has tears in her eyes but still can't breathe, Beetlejuice heals her back, Lydia rubs her back to get her to calm down, she starts taking slow breaths then takes a big one, she can breathe again.

"I know she can breathe again but I hope she can try to talk with a slit throat" Skye said.

Kira nods her head and clears her throat but nothing comes out, Lydia is still rubbing small circles on her back to calm her down.

They turn on a movie and watch it, while Kira tries to talk, she closes her eyes, then opens them again, still nothing is coming out she finally rests, but soon enough there is another premonition.

This time it's about her first recital, she's trying to sing but nothing comes out, she thinks she's nervous but she has stage fright, she's trying to get over it but Marie, Roxy and Willow are making it difficult for her too, they are humiliating her, by throwing food but she dodges the food what she doesn't know is that they tampered with her microphone so when she touches it she will get electrocuted, She finds out by pouring water on it, making it short out she dodged the bullet, since that didn't work they actually succeed in tying her up with the wires from the equipment that she can't escape from no matter how much she struggles. She tries to scream but still nothing comes out, she just stays there without anyone checking or knowing before they lock up for the night.

Kira opens her eyes and notices Lydia is still rubbing her back, she smiles at them and clears her throat trying to talk again.

They see her writing in her notebook again.

"Don't tell me another premonition with you at school on stage for your first recital, but nothing comes out and the bullies are humiliating you by throwing food" Skye said.

"You dodged the food, then they try to electrocute you but you dodged that, so they succeeded in tying you up with the equipment wires and no one knew or checked to see if you are still there before they locked up for the night, you couldn't call for help cause of your throat" Lydia said.

Kira nods her head and smiles they figured it out, she hugs them and kisses Beetlejuice, then relaxes watching the movie with them.

She doesn't fall asleep again, once the movie is over, they sit and talk some more, she's still clearing her throat but no sound comes out of her mouth, she begins to realize that she might not be able to talk again, tears start to fall down her face, she buries her head on his chest and sobs quietly, while Lydia is rubbing small circles on her back to calm her down.

"Are you worried you might not be able to talk again" Skye said.

Kira nods and sobs some more trying to calm down but still can't, she takes a deep breath but that doesn't help either.

They are running out of ways to help her calm down.

"I'm sure you will be able to talk again it will just take time for your throat to heal" Lydia said smiling.

They get up, head upstairs to their rooms, get ready for bed, do their routines, get into bed and fall asleep.

Kira actually cried herself to sleep, They sleep through the night.


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kira is making dinner after relaxing with her family Will she have a premonition? What will it be this time?

After a day of relaxing with her family, Kira sets the table, pours their drinks in the cups, then heads into the kitchen to finish preparing dinner. 

Once their dinner is done, she brings the bowl into the dining room, puts it on the table, they all sit down to eat, she has her notebook and pencil ready just in case, she still can't talk cause of her slit throat. 

While she is drinking her chocolate milk, she has another premonition this time she's at Miss Shannon's School for Girls, she's at school on the field watching the cheerleaders Aster, Marie and Willow and cheer captain Roxy working on their routines, not messing them up, she is writing in her notebook and puts them in her backpack, then gets off the bleachers and starts walking to the bike rack where her bike is, (used to be Lydia's) unlocks and unchains it from the rack, gets on it, putting her books in the basket, slowly riding away from the school, she notices the field is empty and starts riding home, unbeknown to her, Marie, Roxy and Willow are waiting for her around the corner from her house, hoping to torture her again even though she can't scream, (cause of her slit throat), she gets to her block and close to her house, before she can get past 2 houses, and reach hers she sends the bike to her front yard near the garage where they can't destroy it, the bullies stop her from walking, push her to the ground, start to kick and punch her, she's blocking her body and face from being hit, some how Roxy pulls her up by her hair, making her stand on her feet and looks at her neck smiling, that it's still slit but she sees that the bandages aren't white anymore but crimson red cause her wound re-opened and blood is dripping down to her white school girl shirt, Kira starts to cry, takes a shuddering breath and hopes that Roxy is done tormenting her, she takes her finger and presses it to her throat making it soak her white shirt that is now crimson red even more, she licks her finger with Kira's blood on it, throws her on the grass and laughs walking away with Marie and Willow, she gets up slowly, and starts walking home trying to stop the bleeding but can't.

Skye gets up from the table and starts to clear it, while Lydia and Beetlejuice slowly carry Kira over to the couch and sits her on his lap, she has her notebook and pencil and writes down what happened, Lydia and Beetlejuice read it then look at her neck and notice the bandages are crimson red, he gets a lot more bandages, takes the old one off, wrapping the new ones around it to stop the bleeding.

While doing that Kira has passed out due to the fact her wound opened up. Lydia is trying to get her to wake up but she can't, once Beetlejuice is done wrapping her throat he carries her upstairs to their room, magics her pajamas, lays her in bed, covers her up and follows Skye and Lydia into the hallway.

"That premonition must have been bad cause her wound re-opened up and we had to re-wrap it to stop the bleeding" Beetlejuice said.

"Well she needs to calm down, and try not to have anymore premonitions" Skye said.

Beetlejuice and Lydia look at her with shocked expressions on their faces.

"She can't stop having premonitions, no matter what she does she always gets them" Lydia said.

They peek in and notice that she's not in bed, but sitting in the window looking out with tears falling down her face, they walk in, Beetlejuice carries her back to bed and wipes her tears away, gets into bed with her, holding her close while Skye and Lydia head to their room and go to sleep for the night. They sleep through the night peacefully.


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kira wakes up and heads downstairs to get ready for breakfast What will her premonition be this time?

Early in the morning Kira wakes up, does her routine, gets dressed, puts her boots on, heads downstairs, walks outside to get the mail and newspaper, then heads into the kitchen to get breakfast started. 

She already set the table and now has the food ready, puts them on the plates and gets their coffee, she drinks orange juice and puts the mail and newspaper by the plates, so Skye, Lydia and Beetlejuice can read them. 

They wake up, do their routine, get dressed, head downstairs for breakfast and start eating. Kira sits there drinking her juice but has another premonition, this time it's worse she's at the Winter River Bridge looking at the view, but doesn't know that Dave (Jack's son Roxy's ex) got out of prison, and is planning revenge against Kira for sending him to jail. 

She doesn't know what he is planning, but she has her back turned, so she doesn't know he is there, he walks up behind her, picking her up, tying her up to the post over the bridge kisses her on the lips and leaves her there laughing, he has more planned but she doesn't know it yet.

"See you soon Kira" Dave said laughing.

Kira closes her eyes, shakes her head, opens her eyes looking at Skye, Lydia and Beetlejuice with wide eyes and a pale face, she gets up from the table, runs upstairs to the bathroom washing her face, then throws up, flushes the toilet, washes her hands, then walks back downstairs over to the table grabbing Lydia and Beetlejuice by the hands walking them over to the couch sitting down, her sitting on his lap while Skye takes the dishes into the kitchen and washes them, then joins them on the couch. 

She has a rag and cleans her lips, looking at them with wide eyes and starts to cry, Lydia rubbing her back and Beetlejuice trying to calm her down so she can talk to them. 

She clears her throat even though it still hurts bad and hasn't healed yet, she keeps trying to get her voice back, she finally calms down a little and tries to talk again, closes her eyes, takes a deep breath, and opens her mouth so she can talk and tell them her worse premonition and see if they can help her anyway they can or if they knew he was out of prison and didn't want to say anything.

"Kira what's wrong you were looking at us crying and pale then ran upstairs to the bathroom did something happen" Skye said.

"Did you have another premonition at the Winter River Bridge again" Lydia said.

Kira nods her head and buries it on his chest, he gently puts his hand under her chin so she's looking at him, they are worried about her and are waiting for her to tell them.

"Scarecrow can you tell us why you were cleaning your lips" Beetlejuice said.

Kira clears her throat and tries to get the words out but she has a pail to clear whatever is in her throat, she coughs up a lot of blood and tries again.

"Beej promise me you won't get mad or kill him" Kira said in a hoarse voice looking at him with tears in her eyes.

Beetlejuice nods his head and promises he won't get mad or kill, but they are happy to hear her talk again even with a slit throat.

"I was back at the bridge looking at the view and didn't notice he was out of prison, next thing I knew he grabbed me, tied me up to the post over the bridge, kissed me on the lips and left me there" Kira said in a shaky hoarse breath.

They look at her with worried expressions on their faces wondering who she is talking about.

"Don't tell me you don't remember him when he bullied me along with Roxy and her clan" Kira said in a hoarse voice.

"Hmm not sure who you mean" Skye said.

Kira looks at her angrily and tries to calm down but can't.

"How the hell do you not remember him, he was the idiot jock who put me in the hospital, Aster had to call or text you that i was in the hospital, when you, Aster and Lydia left she had to go back to school, you both had to get something to eat, Beej was resting in the chair, when Jack and mom came in and tortured me, you and Lydia came back, had to wake Beej up then kicked them out of my room" Kira said.

Skye, Lydia and Beetlejuice look at her shocked.

"Language your 3-years-old you can't say that word either" Skye said.

Kira looks at her sticking her tongue out, then looks at Lydia and Beetlejuice.

"I'm talking about Jack's son and Roxy's ex who raped me, some how, Dave got out of prison and is back, in my premonition he told me he will see me soon, but he found another girl named Ella Graham do you and Lydia know her" Kira said.

Skye and Lydia nod their head they know her and are shocked that she's with Dave who ended up putting Kira in the hospital Beetlejuice gets mad but stays calm for Kira's sake.

"She went to college and graduated with us" Lydia said.

They try to figure out what to do and how to handle it calmly. 

Kira buries her head in his chest while Lydia runs her fingers through her hair to get her to calm down.

Kira finally calms down, but notices she forgot a piece of mail, picks it up, opens it, reads it, her eyes go wide and her face turns pale, she knows who it's from but looks at Skye, Lydia and Beetlejuice with wide eyes and fear.

"What's wrong your eyes are wide, your face is pale your heart is racing, your breathing heavily and your petrified with fear" Lydia said.

Kira hands them the letter, gets off his lap, walks upstairs to her room, hides in the closet breathing heavily trying to calm down but can't. They read the letter and know that he is back and coming for Kira cause he isn't done with her yet. Kira is in the closet but she suddenly faints.

Continues in Danger


End file.
